Forever and Always
by Lauren Happy Thoughts
Summary: How will Bella tell her parents that she is marrying Edward? And how will the werewolves respond? This is a story that takes place after Eclipse.


**Hey everybody, this is my first fanfic so ****please**** if there is anything I can make better, or write better, or **_**do**_** better, just tell me. Thanks.**

Forever and Always

Chapter 1

"Hello?"

"Hi, mom."

"Oh, Bella! How are you? Is everything okay? Do you need me to come get you?"

"Mom," I said, hesitating. I drew in a big breath as Edward gently squeezed my hand. "I'm getting married." Renee went silent.

A few moments later she dropped the bomb on me. "What? NO! You are not! You can't do this! You can't! Isabella, you are too young. You'd better not really be-"

"No, mom." I cut her off. "I am marrying Edward Cullen, and there's nothing you can do to stop me. We've already sent out the invitations." Edward looked at me. His topaz eyes were smoldering, making me forget my frustration momentarily.

Renee took a deep breath, and I snapped back into reality. "When?" she asked.

"August 13th." I answered, still dazed. I hung up the phone, half-expecting her to call me right back. To my surprise, she didn't. I turned to Edward.

"Well, that went well," he said.

"Could have been worse…" I mumbled.

Edward sighed and I looked at him. "Now to break the news to Charlie," He said.

I knew it would be easier to tell my father in person than it would have been to tell my mother, but it would still be difficult. He could react more in person.

I had called my mother on Edward's cell phone, so of course we had been to Charlie's house by that time, although we'd just been getting in his shiny silver Volvo when I was dialing Renee's number.

We pulled up in the brick driveway, and when we stopped Edward turned the car off. He had been holding my hand all the way there. He, too godlike, swiftly, but at a semi-believable human pace, got out of the Volvo and walked around the front of the car. He opened my door, and, after putting his arm around me, gently pulled me out of his car.

The back door on the passenger side opened and Alice stepped out. She had a nervous, yet somewhat calm, serious look on her pale face. Alice, usually talkative and cheery, had been unusually quiet on the car ride. I'd forgotten she was even there.

"Bella," she said in her high but beautiful voice. "Renee has decided to call Charlie. Tell him before she does, or he will get more upset than is necessary… you know, because him and Renee, and… you get the point." She trailed off.

I nodded. That made sense. Renee and Charlie had gotten married at a young age, and things didn't work out. If Renee was the one to break the news to Charlie he would be very upset. I grabbed Edward's hand and walked towards the house.

I opened the door. "Bells?" Charlie called familiarly.

"It's me," I called back, relieved that he didn't sound angry or upset. I looked at a relieved Edward, an obvious sign that nothing about marriage was running through Charlie's head.

"Tell him now, Bella." Alice said. I walked toward the living room where my dad was watching a baseball game. Suddenly the phone rang. Charlie began to get up.

"Dad!" I said, and he paused and looked at me. "Umm… Hi!" I exclaimed.

"Hi..?" he answered, surprised by my overenthusiastic cheeriness.

I stopped him from getting up by saying "Wait, dad. There's something I need to tell you." Edward was still holding my hand, his fingers rubbing my new ring. I was no longer enthusiastic but serious, and I was probably speaking very quietly by the end of that sentence.

Charlie, not one for talking, said "Hold on Bells, phone's ringing."

The two vampires on either side of me -Edward on my left and Alice on my right- shot me a look. Alice looked worried yet she also looked confident in me.

"No, Charlie," I said, calling him by his first name. "Call them back after."

Charlie sighed and returned, defeated, to his spot on the couch. "Hello, Alice." He said, not bothering to say hello to Edward. Charlie didn't like Edward much, because of how miserable I'd been when he left, oh so long ago. Charlie turned the volume down on the TV. He shot a quick glance at me then looked back to the game. He was probably wondering what was so important to talk about with my boyfriend and his sister here. "What is it, Bella?" He said uncomfortably.

Then the answering machine said "We are unable to receive your call. Please leave your message, after the tone. **BEEEEEEEEP**."

**Okay, How should Charlie react to Bella getting married if she or Renee tells him??**


End file.
